No 6 Second
by Ayrun-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después de la separación entre Shion y Nezumi no pueden reencontrarse por que Nezumi tiene prohibida la entrada a No. 6? - Mi segundo fanfic! De mi anime favorito *-* AVISO! Contiene Yaoi, pero no tendrá lemon.
1. Prologue

_**No.6 Second**_

Personajes: -Nezumi -Shion

-Inukashi -Ichiga

-Safu -Karan

Después de que Nezumi se fuera, Shion y su madre volvieron a vivir en No. 6, una vez reconstruida y con una nueva forma de gobierno, llevada por la madre de Shion.

Después de dejar a Shion, huyó. Huyó de Shion y de sus ganas de volver junto a él. Para que Shion tuviera una vida tranquila, el debía irse. O al menos, eso pensaba. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, nunca consiguió olvidar a su Shion.

¿El único problema para su reencuentro? Nezumi tiene prohibida la entrada a No. 6.


	2. Chapter 1

Primer capítulo! Hay, que nervios... espero que os guste chic s! (Pero no creo que muchos chicos lean algo así xd).

CAPÍTULO 1- La Despedida (I) _Shion_

En el momento en que vio a Nezumi irse después de todo lo que habían pasado, sintió que debía seguirle y no abandonarle. Le miró mientras se alejaba durante unos segundos. Puede que minutos. Nezumi se dio la vuelta y miro a Shion, sabiendo de inmediato lo que pensaba. Desde la lejanía, Shion vio que Nezumi negaba con la cabeza con la cabeza y comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decirle.

"_¿Quiere que no le siga? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿quiere que le deje ir? Sé que si le sigo, se enfadará conmigo, pero si no lo hago... si no lo hago se quedara solo otra vez. No quiero que se quede solo, y tarde o temprano olivará el enfado... No puedo olvidar todo lo que ha hecho por mí en estos seis meses. No puedo olvidar todo lo que ya pasado hoy, y sobre todo, sé que pase lo que pase, no podré olvidar ese beso de despedida que me ha dado antes de darse la vuelta e irse. No, no puedo dejarle solo, no otra vez como hace cuatro años."_

Shion mira a Nezumi fijamente. Él vuelve a darse la vuelta y retomar su camino. Shion da un paso al frente dudando un poco. Da otro paso, esta vez con decisión y sigue adelante poco a poco hasta que sin darse cuenta empieza a correr hacia Nezumi lo más rápido que le és posible. Hasta que una voz le para.

-¡Shion!- esucha a su espalda i se gira.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor en ese instante. Vio a su madre corriendo hacia él. Y detrás de ella... _"Safu"._ Piensa Shion, viendo a la chica que se acerca por detrás de su madre, quiso correr hacia ella, pero no lo hizo, segundos después ella ya había desaparecido. Se gira hacia la dirección en que Nezumi se había ido. Ya no estaba, ya no volvería verlo, aunque siguiera el mismo camino que Nezumi, si él no quería ser encontrado por Shion, no le encontraría. Típico de una rata que huye.

Un fuerte abrazo sorprendió a Shion por la espalda. Su madre había corrido hacía él hasta alcanzarle y poder abrazarlo.

-Shion, ¿eres tú, verdad?- pregunto Karan.

Como Shion había cambiado tanto desde la última vez, era normal que no lo reconociera. Shion asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sí mamá, soy yo- dijo él sonriendo un poco por reencontrarse con su madre.

-Shion... estaba tan preocupada- sollozó Karan, abrazando mas fuerte a Shion.

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien... Al menos ahora- responde. Su madre se ríe un poco ante eso, sin estar segura de si debe reírse o no.

-¿Volvemos a casa?- le pregunta, Shion asiente y empiezan a caminar hacia No. 6-. Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte... Todo ha cambiado mucho.

-¿Sí?- pregunta Shion, sin muchas ganas de hablar. Solo puede pensar en la despedida de Nezumi.

-¡Claro! Has estado seis meses fuera. Y ahora respóndeme una cosa. ¿Qué mirabas cuando antes de que te llamara?- pregunta Karan, refiriéndose a Nezumi.

-¿Eh? Oh, bueno, nada importante- miente Shion y sonríe tristemente.

-Sí, lo que tu digas- dice su madre irónicamente. Shion se para y mira atrás otra vez- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo... voy a extrañar este sitio... llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí- dice y se da la vuelta para retomar el camino con su madre, con tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

CAPÍTULO 1- La Despediada (II) _Nezumi_

Nezumi se dio la vuelta una última vez para mirar a Shion antes de irse, con la esperanza de verle de espaldas caminando en dirección hacia la ciudad utópica con el perro de Inukashi y Hamlet, pero no Shion le estaba mirando a él. Sus miradas e cruzaron y Nezumi de inmediato supo que pensaba Shion: dudaba si seguirle o quedarse.

"_No me sigas. No me mires. Olvídame, olvídalo todo. Ya te he devuelto el favor que me hiciste hace cuatro años. Ya no hay ninguna razón para que sigas cerca de mí y vulvas a estar en peligro. Vete, vuelve con tu madre, vive la vida que mereces y no la vida de rata que llevo yo"_

Nota que Shion entiende perfectamente lo que quiere decirle y se vuelve a dar la vuelta para retomar su camino. Camina mirando el suelo rocoso con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, aparentando despreocupación. Mientras se aleja, escucha unos pasos torpes pero rápidos dirigirse hacia él.

"_Shion... puede que seas unos meses mayor que yo, pero no lo pareces. No deberías acercarte a mí. Yo no te lo impediré, haz lo que quieras, pero solo porque no me voy a ir corriendo para que te des cuenta de que quiero alejarme de ti para no arruinarte más la vida de lo que ya la he arruinado."_

Escucha a alguien llamando a Shion y al verlo de espaldas decide esconderse entre unas rocas. Un escondite bastante obvio, pero conociendo a Shion y su mentalidad, no se dará cuenta.

Nezumi asoma un poco la cabeza por un lado de forma que Shion no pueda verlo. Al ver la expresión que pone Shion al mirar de nuevo si sigue Nezumi ahí, le dan ganas de salir de detrás de las rocas y volver con Shion. Pero no lo hace, resiste las ganas todo lo que puede y se queda donde esta, sonriendo un poco sin darse cuenta de que una lagrima cae mejilla abajo desde sus ojos grises.

Se queda donde esta hasta que escucha a Shion alejarse junto a su madre hacia No. 6, seguido del perro de Inukashi y con Hamlet en el hombro. Le miró y en el momento en que Shion desapareció por el horizonte, salió de donde estaba.

-Cravat, Tsukiyo, vamos a buscar un nuevo hogar- dice y las dos pequeñas ratas suben a sus hombros.

Caminó en dirección contraria a la de Shion. Por ahí está el Distrito Oeste. Continuaría allí su vida, pero en un lugar diferente, donde Shion nunca pueda encontrarle.

"_Adiós, Shion. Pasa una buena vida a partir de ahora, no me entrometeré más en ella. Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar hasta ahora. Olvídame, y yo te olvidaré a ti. Adiós, mi Shion"_

_º*º*º*º*_

Aquí esta el primer capítulo :3 De esta subiré capítulo cada... sábado o domingo :3 Espero que os guste :3 Todos, o casi todos, los capítulos estarán en dos partes. Una que explica lo que siente Shion y otra lo que siente Nezumi. En algunos, como este, será lo mismo, pero explicado desde diferentes puntos de vista. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, acepto reviews de todo tipo! Desde peticiones de muerte (?), hasta mejoras :3

Besos!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Aquí está el segundo capítulo :3 Se que ya debería de haberlo subido, pero para que no me vayan tan juntas esta y la otra, de esta lo subiré los miércoles o jueves n_n**_

_**CAPÍTULO 2 Una Nueva Vida Para Dos**_

_**SHION**_

Un año. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que Shion vio a Nezumi. Actualmente vive con su madre en su antigua casa en No. 6. La ciudad utópica ha sido reconstruida y ahora la ''jefa'' es la madre de Shion. Ahora mismo Karan, su madre, debería estar en el Distrito Oeste, se levanta muy temprano y se va a trabajar, luego pasa por el Distrito Oeste a llevarle pan y comida a la gente de allí y luego vuelve a casa con Shion.

Shion está en la cocina preparando la comida para él, su madre, Hamlet, uno de los ratones que Nezumi le dejó, y el perro de Inukashi. El perro esta a su lado, pidiéndole comida, mientras que Hamlet está en su hombro observando cómo cocina. El perro empieza a ladrar para pedirle comida.

-Ya, calla _Nezumi_, deja de ladrar- dice Shion dirigiéndose al perro por el nombre de Nezumi, nombre que le puso en honor al hombre que ama y aún no ha vuelto a pesar de habérselo prometido.

_Nezumi_ deja de ladrar y Shion sigue cocinando. Poco después se agacha y pone en dos platos, uno pequeño y uno grande, la comida de Hamlet y _Nezumi_.

"_**Me pregunto cómo le irá a **_**Nezumi**_**… Volverá, ¿verdad? Algún día de estos volverá con nosotros, lo sé… Más de una vez he intentado olvidarlo, pero es imposible, no puedo… Mañana harán cinco años desde que nos conocemos. Yo cumpliré diecisiete años. Me pregunto… ¿**_**Nezumi**_** los tendrá ya?''**_

-Shion, buenos días- dice Karan, entrando por la puerta.

-¿Buenos días? Buenas tardes mamá- se ríe Shion-. ¿Cómo te ha ido el trabajo?- le pregunta una vez Karan está a su lado.

-Bueno, cansado, pero eso da igual ahora- sonríe de forma pícara- Mañana es tu cumpleaños… ¿Quieres algo en especial?

''_**A Nezumi''**_

-No, nada que puedas darme- se ríe para ocultar su pensamiento instantáneo.

-Vale, pues mañana vamos al mercado del Distrito Oeste, a ver si encuentro algo para ti- le dice su madre y mira la comida-. ¿Cuánto falta para que la comida este lista?

-Pues poco, unos cinco minutos o así- le dice Shion indicándole con un brazo que vaya a sentarse y que ahora la llevará.

_**NEZUMI**_

Ya hace cinco años desde que un crio de once años, como él en ese entonces, le salvo la vida. Después de cuatro años, se volvieron a encontrar. Esa vez, fue él quien salvó al chico que le ayudó, sin saber que el hacer eso cambiaría hasta la última parte de su vida. Y ahora hace un año desde que se volvieron a separar.

Shion, su Shion, se preguntaba como estaría mientras miraba el cielo apoyado en un árbol con dos pequeñas junto a él, Cravat y Tsukiyo. Su Shion se había ido de su lado otra vez. Ahora volvía a estar solo, como antes de conocerle y durante los cuatro años en los que estuvieron separados después de eso. Shion, su príncipe, su rey, su señor, se había ido otra vez.

''_**Y pensar que después de un año sigo sin poder olvidarlo… y que después de ese año aún le extraño… Mi majestad se ha ido, ahora soy un siervo abandonado. Siempre estado solo y nunca me ha importado, pero ahora todo es diferente, ahora me siento vacío. Sólo medio año con él me ha cambiado por completo, ya nada és igual en mí''**_

Nezumi levantó la mirada, fue a su nueva casa, el hotel de Inukashi. Ella le dejaba vivir allí con la condición de que en ningún momento se involucraría con ella ni su trabajo y que le pagaría los gastos de un mes como recompensa por lo que tuvo que pasar con Rikiga y dejarse tocar por un hombre de No.6 solo para conseguir información.

Una vez llegó allí, subió a lo que era su ''habitación''. En verdad era el desván del hotel, el único lugar que nadie usaba. Se cambió de ropa y volvió a salir de allí cruzándose con Inukashi, pero sin decirle nada. Se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo. Dejó de ser actor y empezó a cantar en diferentes lugares donde le pedían que cantara a cambio de una considerable cantidad de dinero, en cualquier parte, desde el Distrito Oeste, hasta las diferentes ciudades utópicas.

Ese día le habían pedido que trabajara en No.5, para un funeral de alguien que no sabía quién era, ya que, según todos los que le habían escuchado cantar, su canto era capaz de guiar a los muertos hacia el cielo y calmar la tristeza de la gente. Salió del Distrito Oeste, según tenía entendido, un avión privado de la familia le vendría a recoger, para llevarle a No.5 lo antes posible, en la misma zona en la que se despidió de Shion.

-¡Eve!- escuchó un grito femenino desde el cielo. Levanto la mirada y vio un avión con una escalera colgando para que el subiera, ya que era demasiado grande para aterrizar allí.

Nezumi subió por la escalera y una vez arriba vio a una mujer adulta, dos chicos que tendrían aproximadamente su edad y una niña pequeña que aparentaba los 11 años. La niña estaba llorando en un asiento tapándose la cara. Los otros chicos le miraban con indiferencia, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, y la mujer le sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias por aceptar nuestro trabajo- le dijo ella-. Yo soy Masumi, estos son mis hijos Ai y Mikaze y ella es mi pequeña hija, Mayu- le presentó a su familia y le ofreció asiento. Nezumi se sentó en un asiento cercano al de Mayu.

-No agradezcas, Masumi, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente en cantar para… -se quedo callado. No sabía quien había muerto, solo le dijeron lo del funeral.

-Nuestro padre- le dijo Ai fríamente.

-Pues no hay ningún problema para mí- sonrío a Masumi para tranquilizarla antes de que empezara a llorar.

-El funeral empieza en dos horas… Supongo que acabará poco antes del anochecer. Si quieres, puedes pasar la noche en nuestra casa y mañana te volvemos a traer- le ofreció la madre, por el hecho de que acabarían tarde.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero preferiría volver al anochecer si no hay problema para vosotros, mañana…- se quedo pensativo. _**''Mañana es el cumpleaños de la persona que amo''**_- mañana es un día especial para mí.

*/*/*/*/

**_Un poco corto para mi gusto Dx pero no he podido hacer más ya que estoy ocupada con muchos examenes u_u intentaré actualizar más seguido :( Espero algún review owo_**

**_BESOS, Ay :3_**


	4. Chapter 3

Después de no-sé-cuanto tiempo, he vuelto~ Vale, sí, sí, lo sé, he estado desaparecida mucho tiempo por aquí, pero, aparte de un bloqueo mental (que aún tengo), he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero ya está aquí el capítulo 3 :3

_**CAPÍTULO 3 Un día inolvidable p.1**_

_**NEZUMI**_

Aquella misma noche, después del funeral, la familia que había contratado a Nezumi le devolvió al Distrito Oeste. Tardaron tres horas en llegar, y cuando lo hicieron ya era de noche y bastante tarde. A pesar de eso, Nezumi fue al hotel de Inukashi y se quedó allí a pasar la noche, aunque en vez de dormir, intentó ingeniar un buen plan para colarse en No.6.

Desde que Karan, la madre de Shion, se había convertido en la nueva presidenta, Nezumi tenía prohibida la entrada, ya que, por culpa de él, Shion y Karan habían sido separados y Shion había encontrado a alguien posiblemente más importante para él que su propia madre.

"_**Según como se mire, parece que me haya prohibido entrar por celos... Pero no me importa, haré lo que sea necesario para entrar en esa ciudad mañana"**_

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había amanecido y tenía que ir a No.6 o no llegaría a tiempo. Si no recordaba mal, las puertas de las murallas estaban sin vigilancia entre las 7am y las 8am, así que intentaría llegar entre esas horas para poder entrar, y entonces podría llegar sin interrupciones hasta la casa de Shion. Pero después de eso, tendría que volver a irse sin ser pillado. Ahí estaba el principal problema, en cómo salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"_**¿Debería esconderme en la ciudad hasta mañana por la mañana y salir cuando las puertas no están vigiladas? No, imposible, me pillarían enseguida y no podría ver a Shion nunca más. No quiero que él me vea, pero yo necesito verle, necesito saber si mi majestad está bien con su nueva vida"**_

Cogió un poco de agua para el camino del hotel de Inukashi y salió de allí escuchando los ladridos de los perros, advirtiendo a Inukashi de que Nezumi estaba saliendo del hotel, por lo que ella salió corriendo a el balcón de su habitación para ver a Nezumi.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan temprano? No son ni las 7am –dijo con voz cansada entre bostezos.

-No es de tu incumbencia, vuelve a dormir –respondió fríamente y continuó alejándose de la casa sin dar importancia a aquella pequeña conversación con Inukashi.

"_**Sólo espero que por una vez en la vida ella y su estupidez me hagan caso y no me sigan, entonces se fastidia todo mi plan"**_

Nezumi camina por las calles del Distrito Oeste rumbo a las murallas de No.6 sin hacer mucho caso a la gente de la calle, ya que algunos se alejaban un poco de él nada más verle. Si ya era un poco conocido y temido por las calles antes de que llegara Shion, y gracias a él perdió esa mala fama, ahora que se había ido, volvía a ser el mismo de antes, solo que peor.

No tardó mucho en llegar a las murallas. Y aún no debían de ser las 8am, así que podía entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al acercarse a la puerta, obviamente, estaba cerrada. Nezumi sacó una pequeña ganzúa de su bolsillo y la usó para forzar la cerradura de la puerta. En cuanto esta quedó abierta, entró dentro y volvió a cerrar la puerta de modo que pareciera que no se hubiera abierto o forzado.

Las calles de No.6 estaban vacías, no había nadie. Y por las horas que eran, no era de extrañar, era demasiado temprano como para encontrar nada. Nezumi da unos pasos hacia delante seguro de si mismo y mira a su alrededor, intentando recordar el camino hacia la zona de Chronos, dónde debería de seguir viviendo Shion de nuevo. Comienza a alejarse de la puerta de la muralla para adentrarse en No.6 y suelta la coleta de su cabello para pasar desapercibido, no fuera a ser que alguien le reconociera, aunque era algo prácticamente imposible. Se adentra en las calles de Chronos, pero no logra reconocer cual de todas era la casa de Shion.

"_**Me pregunto qué habrá sido de Shion todos estos años... ¿Y qué habría sido de mi si yo no le hubiera conocido? Bueno, obviamente estaría muerto. Pero... ¿Y si no lo hubiera salvado aquel día y hubiera dejado que se lo llevasen?"**_

Nezumi, pensando en eso, de repente, le vienen a la cabeza las palabras de Shion. "_Si no te hubiera conocido, nunca me habría dado cuenta del tipo de persona que soy, me habría convertido en un adulto despistado y obediente, pero... sin embargo, después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo entre lágrimas, risas y enfados, sé que también tengo todas esas emociones, y eso me hace sentir orgulloso. Lo que intento decir es que soy feliz de haberte conocido_"Aquel día, las palabras de Shion no dudaron ni un momento al hablar.

"_**Shion... Tienes razón, si no me hubieras conocido todo habría sido diferente, pero seguramente habría sido mejor para ti. No entiendo porqué te alegras de haberme conocido, pero espero que ya no sigas pensando lo mismo".**_

Y a pesar de que Nezumi pensaba eso, sentía todo lo contrario. Al pensar en aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar que una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro por un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a desaparecer, seguida de un suspiro que preguntaba el por qué de aquella sonrisa, como aquellos que solían salir de su boca cada vez que Shion hacía o decía alguna estupidez.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y unos pasos que se acercaban hacía donde estaba él. Una mujer acababa de salir de una de las casas de Chronos, y ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaba Nezumi, aunque iba de espaldas, dirigiendo un saludo hacía una de los balcones, donde había un chico albino despidiéndola.

-¡Shion, intentaré volver lo antes posible para celebrar tu cumpleaños! –dijo, o más bien dicho, gritó para que le escuchara el chico de el balcón.

Nezumi al escuchar el nombre de Shion no pudo evitar sorprenderse bastante. La mujer que se acercaba hacía él se dio la vuelta y entonces le vio. Nezumi tenía prohibida la entrada en No.6, y que la propia mujer que se lo prohibió se encontrara con él había fastidiado el plan.

"_**Mierda, ahora me han pillado. Lo llevo claro si quiero salir de esta así como así sin que se dé cuenta de quién soy. Pero... ella no me ha visto nuca, ¿no? ¿O sí? No, porque si es la primera vez que yo la veo en persona, ella tampoco me ha visto nunca, puede que sepa más o menos como soy por descripciones de Shion, pero solo con eso no podrá saber quien soy"**_

Karan se para frente a Nezumi y le mira durante unos segundos sin decir nada, con expresión desconfiada ya que era la primera vez que le veía por Chronos. Nezumi la mira de la misma forma, solo que su expresión era más de pasar de todo y no interesarle nada. Al final, inseguro con esa situación, decidió hablar.

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunta a Karan, ella no responde, tan solo le mira.

-No, nada, no es nada, perdón –responde después de un rato, se despide con un gesto de mano y se va.

"_**Salvado por los pelos. Mejor que no me vuelva a ver por aquí o sospechará aún más. Pero no pensaba que la misma madre de Shion me iba a mostrar, indirectamente, dónde vivían, ha sido una suerte"**_

Shion ya no estaba en el balcón cuando Nezumi volvió a mirar, así que supuso que habría vuelto a la habitación dónde estaba, que si no recordaba mal, debía de ser el dormitorio de Shion a no ser que lo hubieran cambiado. Y, cómo la primera vez, el balcón estaba abierto. Shion se había ido sin cerrarla.

"_**¿Me ha visto y la ha dejado abierta o ha sido otro de sus típicos despistes?"**_

Nezumi decide subir y entrar por el balcón. Desde allí mira hacía el lugar donde estaba antes, cuando se encontró con Karan, y ve que los arboles le tapaban, por lo que Shion no podía haberle visto. Mira el interior de la habitación y la ve tal y como la recordaba, pero Shion no está dentro. Escucha la puerta de abajo cerrarse y mira por el balcón, a lo que ve a Shion alejándose de la casa.

"_**Claro, después de tanto tiempo Shion habrá hecho nuevos amigos con los que tendrá que pasar su cumpleaños, no se va a quedar solo en casa haciendo nada"**_

Nezumi decide quedarse en la habitación de Shion hasta que vuelva. Después de todo, aunque no quisiera que Shion le viera al principio, le sentaría mal ver a Shion, pero que Shion no le vea a él. Aunque dentro de él tenía miedo de que Shion le hubiera olvidado como él le dijo.

Sube las escaleras que llevan a la cama de Shion. Todo seguía igual que cómo lo recordaba. Se estira encima mirando el techo para esperar a Shion, mientras que dentro de él, su inteligencia y sus sentimientos debatían, por una parte sus sentimientos le decían que esperase a Shion, que necesitaba verle, pero su inteligencia le pedía a gritos que se fuera y no fastidiara todo, ya que después de verle y hablar con él no sería capaz de volver a irse, y no podía vivir ahí a escondidas de Karan, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

Al final, cansado de todo ese rollo, decide quedarse un par de horas y si Shion no volvía en ese tiempo, se iría y nadie se daría cuenta, buscaría un lugar para pasar la noche y luego se iría de No.6 por la mañana.

***/*/*/*/**

Y nada más ponerme a escribir, el bloqueo mental ha desaparecido... Ahora voy a escribir la segunda parte y la subiré enseguida :3 (resulta que tengo la manía de hacer los capítulos de 4 páginas de Word, e iba a poner en 2 páginas la parte de Nezumi y en 2 la de Shion, pero con lo tonto, he ido añadiendo cosas a medida que escribía y lo de Nezumi ya me ha ocupado 3 páginas, así que ya escribo a parte lo de Shion y ya está xD)

Nos leemos, besos3


End file.
